From Where I'm Standing
by crazybeautifulme
Summary: It's not the way you always planned it. Looks like you're heading for a crash landing.
1. Heading for a Crash Landing

**A/N:** Just trying it out. Inspired by Schuyler Fisk's song From Where I'm Standing. I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me," the man by the bar pauses while staring at the brunette approaching him. "Well if it isn't the great Ashley Davies gracing Trip with her presence. To what do I owe this unexpected visit? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course"

"Shut up, Aiden." The brunette replied giving the man the evil eye. "You know I love mingling with the little people." She adds with a hint of mischief in her voice.

The brunette tentatively stopped in front of his old friend before reaching over the bar and giving him a very big hug.

"It's so good to see you Aid. It's been too damn long." Ashley says as she let go of her hold on Aiden.

Aiden chuckled while looking at the brunette it front of her. "It's good to see you too Ash. I can see you haven't changed one bit. Hot as always even after 2 years! How the…" Aiden trails off losing his train of thought as she sees someone walk into his bar.

Ashley follows her friend's gaze and her breath suddenly gets caught in her throat as she sees the blonde girl staring back at her.

_**from where i'm standing**__**  
**__**you're the quiet side of the road**__**  
**__**you're looking so lonely**__**  
**__**and i can't stop looking at you**__**  
**__**your head is hanging**__**  
**__**trying to beat those goodbye blues**__**  
**__**i bet you'll be fine**__**  
**_

_*flashback*_

"_You know I'll always be here for you, right?" Ashley asks Spencer as they were approaching the check in terminal in the airport._

"_Yeah always here for me while you're off chasing your dream across the country." The blonde murmurs, "I mean we're not even on the same timezone anymore Ash! "_

"_But Spence, you know this is my big break. I have to move to New York. The offer is just too good to refuse." The brunette pleaded to her best friend. _

"_I know and I said I'll support you. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

_Ashley faces her best friend and forces her to meet her eye. "I know, it sucks Spence. But we'll make it work. I bet you we'll be fine."_

_**i guess it's not the way**__**  
**__**you always planned it**__**  
**__**looks like you're heading for a**__**  
**__**crash landing**__**  
**__**that's just the way it looks**__**  
**__**from where i'm standing**_

Spencer couldn't believe her eyes. It's been a year and half since she last saw those eyes. Those eyes that have haunted her every thought and dream. The eyes that was already permanently tattooed in her brain. She was frozen as soon as she saw the brunette turn and face her. She didn't know what to do. It's like time stood still and all she could see was those chocolate brown eyes. She was so lost that she failed to notice that the brunette started walking towards her and was now already standing a few feet away from her.

"Hey Spence," Ashley says in a soft tentative tone. "How have you been?"

Spencer just stood there for a moment trying to digest everything. Then all the memories of the past 2 years caught up to her. She couldn't take it anymore. So she gave Ashley one last look and just turned around and ran out of the club.

Ashley was dumfounded for a couple of seconds.

"Go after her Ash!" Aiden yelled from the bar. "You owe her that much. You know that."

Ashley turned and gave Aiden a nod before finally chasing after Spencer. When she got out of the club she searched frantically for her. When she finally found her she saw her sitting at the back of a pickup truck staring off into space. She walked slowly to Spencer timing her movements and trying to make sure to not surprise or scare the girl.

"What the hell are you doing here Ashley?" Spencer asked in a tone filled with hurt and betrayal as she looked to those brown eyes. "Got too tired of your life in New York and finally decided to visit your friends here?"

_**let it fall**__**  
**__**let it come down**__**  
**__**let it crash around you**__**  
**__**around you**_

_*flashback*_

"_I can't Spencer!" Ashley hissed through the phone. "You know how my life is out here. I can't just go running back to LA whenever you need something from me. I'm far too busy to take time off and go to some stupid wedding." _

"_It's my brother's wedding Ashley." Spencer said on the other line trying to even out her voice and control her breathing. "I can't believe you just pass it off as some stupid wedding. You promised me 3 months ago that you'd go with me. I can't believe you're backing out now."_

"_Well, my world doesn't just revolve around you Spencer. I have too many things to worry about here. And it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything. I'm not obligated to go with you anywhere." _

_Spencer just shook her head while listening to Ashley's words. It was like a knife was stabbed directly to her heart. She knew that Ashley was busy and had too many things on her plate in New York but she didn't expect the girl to just flip out. _

"_You're right, you're not my girlfriend. And you know what from now on..I'm not your best friend either." And with those words Ashley heard the line click. And she knew that she had finally gone too far. She knew at that moment that she made the biggest mistake of her life._


	2. It's Too Late

**A/N:** I'm back with a shorter chapter. Chapter inspired by One Republic's Apologize. I do not own any of the characters. Please R&R.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm holding on your rope**__**  
**__**Got me ten feet off the ground**__**  
**__**And I'm hearing what you say**__**  
**__**But I just can't make a sound**__**  
**__**You tell me that you need me**__**  
**__**Then you go and cut me down**__**  
**_

Ashley closed her eyes remembering the last time she talked to Spencer. She can still hear the hurt in Spencer's voice as she ended their friendship. At the time she thought that Spencer would eventually get over it and that she would call her back. Spencer always did call her back. Even if their fights would always be her fault, she'd count on her best friend to call her and apologize even for something that wasn't her doing.

But as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, Ashley realized that Spencer wasn't going to call back. And damn that thing they call pride because she wasn't calling Spencer either.

"So what are you doing here Ashley?" Spencer asked again, breaking the reminiscing in Ashley's head.

"I missed you. I came to see you," Ashley began. "I know our falling apart was my fault. But I never expected it to drag on for so long. You could've called me."

"You could've called me.." Spencer said as she finally looked up to meet Ashley's brown eyes. Ashley's heart just broke when she saw tears threatening to spill from her former best friend's eyes.

_**But wait...**__**  
**__**You tell me that you're sorry**__**  
**__**Didn't think I'd turn around and say..**_

"I'm sorry I didn't call." Ashley explained. "I had too many things on my mind that I didn't even stop and think about what I was doing. Everything was just spiraling out of control and I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to snap at you that day on the phone. I was just so tired and frustrated that I took it out on you. I never meant anything by it. You know how I get. It was all stupid Ashley talking."

"You see I would've understood that if you had explained it to me a year and a half ago." Spencer hissed. "But no, you have to be all proud and just let things stay the way they were. I knew what you were waiting for Ashley. You wanted me to call you and apologize to you. Even if you knew that everything was your fault." Spencer continued finally letting the tears fall from her blue eyes. "Well you know what Ashley, I got tired too! And I just wanted to see how important I was to you. How important our friendship was. But I saw it wasn't worth anything because you never did call. You never did apologize."

"I'm here now.." Ashley said with a voice so soft you can barely hear it.

"Well now's too late Ash. You're 18 months too late." And with that Spencer hopped off the pickup and went inside the car. She drove off leaving a dazed Ashley in the parking lot.

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**__**  
**__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_


	3. I Need to Let Go of this Pride

_****_

**A/N:** Another chapter up. Inspired by the song Echo by Trapt. Hope you guys like it.

Again, I do not own any of the characters. Please R&R.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Close my eyes**__**  
**__**Let the whole thing pass me by**__**  
**__**There is no time**__**  
**__**To waste asking why**__**  
**__**I'll run away with you by my side**__**  
**__**I'll run away with you by my side**__**  
**__**I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,**_

Spencer drove as fast as she could. She had to get away from Ashley. Being around her former best friend was stirring up old feelings inside of her. Feelings that she thought were already long gone and locked away in a far away place inside of her.

She wanted so much to hug her when she first saw her standing talking to Aiden by the bar. But then the memories of their fight came rushing back. All the hurt that she felt when Ashley said words that would forever be seared in her memory.

She knew that it wasn't entirely the brunette's fault. After all, she never had the courage to let Ashley know that she was falling for her. That she wanted to be her girlfriend. That the main reason she didn't want her to leave was because she's scared that Ashley might find someone else in New York.

The blonde finally stopped and parked at a familiar spot. She walked out of her pickup and started walking towards the beach. She always came here whenever she needed time to think. It was her safe zone. She sat by the shore watching as the moon shone through the water.

_**I think about your face**__**  
**__**And how I fall into your eyes**__**  
**__**The outline that I trace**__**  
**__**Around the one that I call mine**__**  
**__**Time that called for space**__**  
**__**Unclear where you drew the line**__**  
**__**I don't need to solve this case**__**  
**__**And I don't need to look behind**_

She sat there and just thought about all the things that happened in the last 18 months. The dark ages as some of her friends called it. Aiden and Kyla have been there for her since her fallout with Ashley. They've supported her with all of her decisions. They knew she was having a hard time dealing with the loss of the brunette but they never did say anything. They just let her rant and cry and mope around like she wanted. But they were always there for her. Always available to support her with whatever she needed.

"Some things never change.." Spencer's head snapped back as she heard the raspy voice behind her. "You would always come to the beach whenever you needed time to think."

Spencer just stared at those chocolate brown eyes and felt her resolve slowly crumble. She saw pain and regret in the eyes that stared back at her at the same time she saw a sense of familiarity. She felt at home in those eyes. And she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't like feeling lost into those eyes once again.

Unable to move or say anything, Spencer just watched as the brunette tentatively walked towards her. _She's still so beautiful, _Spencer thought.

"Can I sit?" Ashley asked.

Spencer only gave a small nod, not trusting her voice at the moment. They sat there for what felt like hours when in reality it was just a few minutes. They sat there and just stared at the ocean, watching as the waves crash to the shore.

_**Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,**__**  
**__**with all the words I say,**__**  
**__**repeating over in my mind,**__**  
**__**somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,**__**  
**__**an exit to escape is all there is left to find.**_

"I dunno what else to tell you Spence," Ashley finally started, "I know I said some pretty bad things in the past and I don't know how to make it up to you anymore. But I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry, and I've hated everyday that we weren't talking." Ashley then faced the girl beside her. "I'm sorry and I've missed you so much."

"What do you expect me to say Ashley," Spencer sighed. "It's been 18 months. 18 months that I haven't even heard anything from you. It's like you dropped off the face of the earth. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you expected to hear."

"I know I can't erase what I've done. I know that I hurt you and I can't take it back even if I wanted to, even if I tried to. But I'm here begging you to just give me a chance to be part of your life again." Ashley's voice cracked and tears were threatening to fall. "I just need you Spencer, I'm so stupid that I only realized it now after so long, but I need you in my life."

_**So I close my eyes**__**  
**__**Let the whole thing pass me by**__**  
**__**There is no time**__**  
**__**To waste asking why**__**  
**__**I'll run away with you by my side**__**  
**__**I'll run away with you by my side**__**  
**_

Spencer closed her eyes letting the words that Ashley said sink in. She knew she wanted to have the girl back in her life. She knew that as much as she tried to deny it she would always have a soft spot for Ashley. That even after months apart, her heart always belonged to the brunette.

"Ok," Spencer murmured. "We can try to get this friendship thing on track. I can't promise anything Ash..but I'm willing to give you a chance to have me back in your life." Spencer stood and started walking towards her truck. Then she stopped midway and turned back to Ashley. "I've missed you too.." And Spencer continued walking back leaving the brunette girl grinning at the second chance she just got.

_**I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,**__**  
**__**Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind**__**  
**__**Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside**_


	4. The Truth Is

_**A/N:** So this chapter is not all Spashley but it will give you a glimpse of Ashley's feelings towards Spencer. Chapter is inspired by Coldplay's Warning Sign._

_**Again, I do not own any of the characters (unfortunately). Please R&R. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A warning sign,  
I missed the good part then I realized,  
I started looking and the bubble burst,  
I started looking for excuses.**_

_*flashback*_

"_I can't believe she hasn't called yet Ky!" Ashley said, exasperated. "How long can she stand not talking to me?" _

"_Get over yourself Ash," Kyla said, annoyed at her sister's ramblings. "Her world doesn't revolve around you. And as you clearly told her the other day your world doesn't revolve around her either. Why don't you get off that high horse you're riding and call her yourself?" _

"_Why is it only my fault? I wasn't the one forcing her to do something she didn't want." Ashley tried to reason out. Not even believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. She knew it was her fault. She knew the mess was her doing. _

"_Stop making excuses Ashley." Kyla finally said. "It's your fault, you fix it." And with that Kyla said her goodbye and ended their call, leaving Ashley alone with her thoughts, her pride and so much denial. _

_**Come on in,  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in,  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones,  
That I started looking for a warning sign.**_

"Ashley?" Kyla asked startled to see her sister at her doorstep. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can see I'm always welcome here," the older brunette said looking a little hurt with what her sister just said. "I guess I'm just getting a hotel room then."

"Oh my God! You're still such a drama queen," Kyla said a little annoyed with her sister's dramatics. "Come here you.." the younger Davies said as she enveloped her sister in a massive hug. "I've missed you big sis. I can't believe you're here right now. You could've called you know."

"You gotta lemme go Ky," Ashley said squirming away from Kyla's grasps, "I'm kinda suffocating here."

Kyla let her sister go and smacked her in the arm. She motioned for Ashley to come in her house and directed her to the kitchen.

"I was just fixing some coffee when you knocked. Would you want one?" Ashley nodded and Kyla proceeded to brewing coffee for 2. "So Ash, not that I'm not happy to see you and everything, but what are you doing back?"

Ashley grinned sheepishly and looked up at her sister's questioning eyes. "I came here to do something I should've done 18 months ago Ky," Ashley began, "I'm here to get Spencer back in my life."

"Well it's about damn time!!" Kyla yelped with joy.

"I know," Ashley said smiling at her sister enthusiasm.

_**When the truth is,  
I miss you,  
Yeah the truth is,  
That I miss you so.**_

"Hey Spence!" Ashley practically screamed as she saw the blonde walking into the diner.

"Hi Ashley," Spencer said quietly, trying very hard to hide the enthusiasm in her voice. Just because she was giving Ashley a second chance doesn't mean she's going to make it easier for the brunette.

"So hey how are you doing this morning? I mean I know we just saw each other like less than 12 hours ago and stuff but I just wanted to know how everything is. I mean how much can really happen in 12 hours, besides you were probably sleeping 8 out of the 12 hours. But you know maybe something did happen and I'm totally babbling here." Ashley said finally stopping her ramblings. "Sorry, I'm just excited to see you again. I've just missed you so much."

"Yeah missed me, I bet." Spencer said sarcastically.

"It's the truth Spencer. I really did and I'm here to prove it to you and make it up to you." Ashley said with so much passion that Spencer just wanted to grab the brunette and give her a very big hug.

_**A warning sign,  
You came back to haunt me and I realized,  
That you were an island and I passed you by,  
You were an island to discover.**_

"So you have your own studio now?" Ashley asked the blonde. "I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you Spence. That was like your dream after we graduated college. I'm so damn happy for you."

The blonde blushed at Ashley's words. "It's not really a big thing Ash," Spencer said ducking her head to avoid the brunette's gaze. "It's just a small studio for photo shoots and stuff."

"What do you mean it's not a big thing?!" the brunette exclaimed. "It's like your ultimate dream. And regardless if it's a small studio or not, the fact remains that you have a studio. And from what Kyla told me you're actually doing pretty well. Apparently some modeling agencies have already contacted you for shoots and stuff." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand forcing the blonde girl to look up. "I'm so proud of you. I always knew you had it in you."

As blue met brown, Ashley felt a familiar tug at the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she got whenever Spencer and her cuddled while they used to watch sappy movies. It was the feeling she got whenever Spencer gave her a hug or a kiss in the cheek. It was the feeling she got during their late night phone calls her first 6 months in New York, whenever Spencer told her that she missed her and wanted her to come back home. It was that feeling that she missed so much in the last 18 months.

"So how about you?" Spencer inquired. "How's everything Ms. Big Shot Composer?"

"Well career wise everything couldn't get any better. I mean I have like a couple of new songs that are about to be released." The brunette paused as she took a sip of her coffee. "Everything's great professionally. But my personal life sucks."

Spencer looked at Ashley questioningly. "How come?"

"Well, I just realized how much my life sucked without you." Ashley said tentatively trying to gauge the blonde's reaction on her revelation.

Spencer stood causing Ashley to panic. To her surprise Spencer came over to her side of the booth and gave her a hug. The hug that was full of care and passion. The same hug she used to give her 2 years ago.

"My life kinda sucked without you too." Spencer smiled as she went back to her side of the booth.

_**So I crawled back into your open arms,  
Yes I crawled back into your open arms,  
And I crawled back into your open arms,  
Yes I crawled back into your open arms.**_


	5. Call It Another Lonely Day

_******A/N:** Chapter 5 Up. Inspired by Fleetwood Mac's song Go Your Own Way. Sorry if the flow of this chapter is a bit slow. Hopefully the end would make up for it._

_**New character is basically Lucy Diamond minus the whole Bad Ass Master Criminal thing. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Again I do not own the characters. Please R&R . Your comments and suggestions are appreciated. :)**_

_**

* * *

**__**Loving you**__**  
**__**Is it the right thing to do?**__**  
**__**How can I ever change things**__**  
**__**That I feel?**_

_*flashback*_

"_Why does it hurt so much?" Spencer sighs as she sat in front of her friends. "Why can't I get her off my mind Aid? What's wrong with me?"_

_The man looked sympathetically at her friend. It has been a week since "Ashleygate" as he'd like to call it and she can see that her friend's still very upset about the whole situation._

"_First of all Spence, I don't think anything's wrong with you." He began. "And there's only one reason I can give you for all your questions. You love her. You love her so much that it hurts." _

"_Way to cheer her up Aiden." Kyla said sarcastically as she smacked her boyfriends head. "Hey Spence, it's going to be ok you know that right? You guys will find your way back as soon as my stupid sister gets her head out of her ass."_

_The last comment earned a chuckle from the blonde. "What will I ever do without you Ky?" She said as she hugged the short brunette. "You too Aid." She said as she gave her muscular friend a hug as well._

_But as they all fell into a comfortable silence Spencer began thinking of what Aiden said. She did love Ashley, and that was why she was so hurt. She knew that something wrong was going to happen the moment she realized that she was falling in love with her best friend. Sometimes she just wanted her feelings to change so that it wouldn't be so hard anymore._

'_If it were only that simple', Spencer thought. _

_**Tell me why**__**  
**__**Everything turned around**_

_**  
**_After brunch, Ashley and Spencer decided to hangout more and catch up for old time's sake. They decided to spend the afternoon in Spencer's apartment.

As Spencer was about to open the door to her apartment, a brunette came rushing out of the unit. Spencer was startled and dropped her keys.

"Oh sorry babe, didn't know you were coming home." The brunette began as she eyed Ashley who was suddenly becoming very interested at something in the floor. "Hi I'm Lucy," the girl said as she extended her hand to Ashley.

Ashley grabbed the hand that was offered, "Ashley," she mumbled,

Lucy stood their trying to think about the name and where she heard that from. Lucy looked at Spencer who was just staring at her and Ashley with a hint of smile in her face. Then it hit her.

"Oh sooo you're Ashley." Lucy began as she began smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I really need to go. We'll talk later Spence, and nice to meet you Ashley."

With that Lucy gave Spencer a kiss in the cheek and ran down the flight of stairs leaving the two friends standing in the hallway. Spencer signaled for Ashley to enter the door and directed her to the couch.

"Soo Lucy." Ashley began not sure how to go about the subject. "She seems nice. Where'd you guys meet?"

Spencer knew what Ashley was thinking. Since Spencer was in a playful mood, she decided to just be as vague as possible when answering questions regarding the other brunette in her life.

"Yup, she's super nice." Spencer began trying to sound as dreamy as possible. "We met about a year ago while I was starting to get some clients for photography. She's also a photographer and she taught me quite a few things, if you know what I mean." Spencer said while wiggling her eyebrows at Ashley.

Ashley's eyes look like they were about to pop out of her head. She couldn't believe that Spencer just hinted on something sexual about her and Lucy. She gets that the blonde has moved on without her but she need not here all these things.

Spencer felt a little guilty with the game that she was playing and decided to finally explain to Ashley who Lucy is. "Lucy's my business partner and roommate Ash." Spencer said trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "She was kinda the person who picked me up when I was so down." Spencer's tone changed as she said the last words, remembering how supportive Lucy was during the dark ages.

Although relieved at the fact that Lucy was just Spencer's roommate and business partner, Ashley still felt a pang in her heart when Spencer mentioned Lucy's role in the blonde's life. In essence the tall brunette took Ashley's place in Spencer's life and that made her feel really bad.

"I'm sorry," the blonde began. "I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable. Let's just not talk about that. We should try and get past that."

"No it's okay Spence, we should talk about it, but I don't think I'm really up to it now." Ashley said as she started to stand up from the couch. "I think I better go. Let's meet up for dinner if you're free?" shed said hopefully.

Spencer was a little startled with Ashley's sudden change of mood but knew better than to question it. She agreed to dinner and bid Ashley good bye.

She knew that Ashley and her still had a lot of things to discuss and one day of hanging out with her wouldn't solve anything. She knew that they still had a long way to go in repairing their relationship but she wishes that even if they have different ways of handling everything, they'd still find their way back to each other cause as much as she hated to admit it, she can't handle another lonely day without Ashley in her life.

_**You can go your own way**__**  
**__**Go your own way**__**  
**__**You can call it**__**  
**__**Another lonely day**__**  
**__**You can go your own way**__**  
**__**go your own way**_


	6. You're Impossible to Find

_******A/N:** Chapter 6 is now up and running. Lyrics are from Secondhand Serenade's song Fall For You._

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the story. This is my longest chapter to date and I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Again I do not own the characters. Oh and Amy is of course Amy Bradshaw (minus the whole undercover spy thing). Please R&R cause your opinion matters to me. :)**_

* * *

Ashley spent the afternoon just writing in the guest room of Kyla's house. The events that morning were a little overwhelming and she needed an outlet for all her thoughts and feelings.

Spending the whole morning with Spencer made her feel so giddy inside. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be with her once again. Even if she can still see that the blonde was a bit hesitant, she was still happy that she was getting a second chance with her.

But then there were also moments that morning that Ashley wanted to kind of forget, particularly the events in Spencer's apartment. As much as she'd hate to admit it she didn't like the fact that there was a new brunette in the blonde's life. She knew that Spencer already explained that Lucy was her business partner and roommate but she didn't like the fact that the two were so comfortable with each other. The kiss that Lucy gave to Spencer's cheek made her want to kick the taller girl's ass. _That used to be me before I blew it, _Ashley thought. Now instead of kicking Lucy's ass she just wanted to kick her own.

Ashley knew in her heart that she cared for Spencer. Maybe more than she can ever explain. But she tried to stop whatever feelings she was having before because she was so scared of ruining their friendship. She wasn't very good with relationships and Spencer was the one exception in her life. So in her mind keeping her as just a friend was very important. But since she managed to ruin that anyway she just realized that maybe she should just embrace all the feelings she has inside.

Ashley glanced at her watch and realized that she needed to get ready for her dinner date with Spencer. _Dinner date, _Ashley chuckled. _I like the sound of that._ After showering Ashley looked for something comfortable to wear. In the end she decided to wear her dark skinny jeans and a red tank top. She put on her black Vans sneakers and grabbed one of the many hoodies she brought with her.

Ashley half ran to her car parked outside the house. She got in and was in front of Spencer's apartment in no time. She was a little early but decided to go up to the blonde's apartment to hangout. As she was rounding the corner she saw something that shocked her. In front of Spencer's door was blonde girl having a hot and heavy make out session with a brunette. As the blonde shifts around a bit Ashley saw that the brunette girl was Lucy.

She felt her heart break. She can't believe what she was seeing. But even if it hurt a lot what did she really expect? That Spencer was going to wait for her after 2 years of being the worst friend ever. She was about to make a run for it and go back to her car when a voice from behind startled her.

"Enjoying the live show?" the person behind Ashley said in an amused tone. Ashley turned around and saw Spencer standing behind her with an amused expression. Ashley then looked back at the two girls making out then back at Spencer. A few moments ago she could've swore that it was Spencer and Lucy making out but now that she looks back she notices that the blonde with Lucy was taller than Spencer.

After watching Ashley look back and forth between her apartment door and her she just shook her head and cleared her throat loud enough for the two people making out to hear. "Lucy, Amy, How many times do I have to tell you guys to get a damn room?" Spencer said causing the two to jump off each other. Amy then looked at Spencer then to Ashley then back to her girlfriend Lucy. "Sorry Spence," the taller blonde began, "you know I can't resist your roomie." With that the whole group started laughing including Ashley. She couldn't believe how happy she felt knowing that Lucy had a girlfriend.

After everyone had settled down Lucy introduced Amy, her girlfriend of three years to Ashley. The blonde seemed nice and bubbly. She was an artist who has a gallery near Spencer and Lucy's studio. They stayed a bit and chatted until Spencer's tummy grumbled. The girls again shared a laugh before Spencer dragged Ashley to get dinner.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**__**  
**__**Could it be that we have been this way before**__**  
**__**I know you don't think that I am trying**__**  
**__**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**__**  
**_

The girls went to the nearest In-N-Out Burger. Since it was pretty near Spencer's apartment the two decided to just walk because it was a nice night out. As they were walking they started chatting about everything and nothing. Both girls were enjoying each other's company. After all it has been a while since they've hung out with each other.

As they got to the restaurant Ashley insisted on paying for dinner claiming that she invited Spencer in the first place. Spencer finally caved in when Ashley used her incredible charm and puppy dog face. _Still go it, _Ashley thought as Spencer went off to find them a table.

When the order finally arrived Spencer began eating like there was no tomorrow. Ashley snickered as she saw the girl take one bite after the other, but stopped when Spencer sent her a glare that would make even the wicked witch cringe.

As Spencer finally slowed down eating she looked up at Ashley. The brunette felt a bit uncomfortable with the way the blonde was looking up at her. She was trying to read the blonde's expression when Spencer began to talk.

"I hate to ask this while we're heaving such a great time Ash but I really have to know." Spencer asked timidly. "How long are you staying for?"

_**But hold your breath**__**  
**__**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**__**  
**__**Over again**__**  
**_

When Ashley looked up to Spencer, the blonde all of a sudden felt scared. Ashley was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She kicked herself mentally knowing that the question could probably make or break their new found friendship. But then she saw the brunette smile. The kind of smile that went up to her eyes and made her nose crinkle.

"I hate to break this to you Spence," Ashley said as she grabbed Spencer's hand from across the table. "But you're never getting rid of me again."

Spencer just sat there looking dumfounded. "Wha? Huh?"

"I'm moving back to LA Spence," Ashley said as she looked at her hand that was still on top of Spencer's before looking back up to meet those beautiful blue eyes. "My company had a job opening back here and when I heard about it I immediately asked my bosses to give it to me. Of course they were a little hesitant at first since most of the artists I worked with live in New York and everything, but when I told them that I write my best songs back at home they finally caved."

Spencer couldn't believe what Ashley just told her. She was moving back to LA! They can actually literally start where they left off. "Oh My God Ash!" Spencer exclaimed. "I can't believe you're really moving back. I'm so so so so happy to hear that." Spencer then began to blush as she realized what she said. Sure she was happy but she didn't want to sound so overeager and excited. But when Ashley gave her hand a reassuring squeeze all of Spencer's insecurities went out the window.

_**I may have failed**__**  
**__**But I have loved you from the start**_

"I'm never going to leave you again Spencer." Ashley began. Her brown eyes were piercing through Spencer's which made the blonde girl want to cry. "I know I screwed up but I swear to you I'll try my hardest to never disappoint you again."

Spencer felt a single tear roll down her cheek. The words that Ashley just said made her heart soar. She knew that Ashley was never one to share her feelings. She would always close off whenever she had problems and just keep to herself. But the Ashley in front of her was different. Her last confession just proved that. At that moment Spencer finally admitted to herself that all is forgiven with Ashley and that she is still and will always be in love with the brunette in front of her.

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**__**  
**__**Over again**__**  
**_

Ashley knew that Spencer wasn't used to seeing this side of her. But she was different now. All those months spent away from Spencer made her realize how important the girl was to her. And as she saw the tear down her friend's cheek she knew just how important she was to the blonde as well.

_I'm never letting go of this girl ever, _Ashley thought. _I love her too damn much._ Ashley finally admitted to herself.

_**I wont live to see another day**__**  
**__**I swear it's true**__**  
**__**Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
**__**You're impossible to find**_


End file.
